Red (smallville fanfiction)
by BritneyLOVESHarry
Summary: This is about Smallville. I am currently in the ninth season of smallville. I am in a setting where Lex Luthor has come back and Clark is surprised. He is not dealing with Kandorians anymore. He and Lois are together and Lois is coming back as the Stiletto. The Blur helps guide Stiletto through missions. rated k ... barely any bad language and some kisses here and there :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Return

Red

A Smallville Fanfiction

**Chapter One: Return**

It's a cold day in Metropolis. Clark Kent dashes into the Daily Planet. He stops short when he sees Lois sitting at HIS desk. He strolls over to her calmly.

"Lois," He says. "Why are you in my seat?"

"Obviously, Smallville, my chair is missing." She says not even bothering to look up from her folder.

"That doesn't mean you steal mine." He looks over at the empty space at her desk. "Where is your chair?"

"I spilled coffee on it." She looks up at him and grins. "It'll be back in less than five minutes."

"I'll get you a chair." He says. He walks upstairs and then dashes through the main office. He finds a chair and dashes back downstairs.

"Man," Lois squeezes her arms. "There's a breeze in here."

"I got you a chair." Clark says holding up the chair and setting it down at Lois' desk.

"I don't know where you got that from." She retorts. "Maybe you should use that seat."

"Lois!" He says very aggravated.

"Fine," She gets out of his chair. "I have the exclusive story by the way."

He sits down in his seat. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," She says. "You don't have to be so jealous."

"What's the story?"

"Well, our favorite billionaire is back."

"Who?" Clark smiles.

"Lex Luthor," Lois says with a smirk.

Clark spits out his coffee. Lex is dead for all he knows. Oliver killed him. Lois notices the look on his face at a fast pace.

"I get it, Clark. Lex stole Lana away from you and tried to kill you multiple times." She says.

He wants to tell her that it isn't that but he cannot. He cannot believe that somehow Lex is back.

"I have to go." Clark says grabbing his jacket off the back of _his _chair.

"Why?" Lois asks. "You just got here? Wait. Are you going to use some of those detective skills, Smallville? Because if you are I'm coming."

"Lois," He sighs. "This is a one person kind of thing. I want to visit him. We were best friends at one point, remember?"

"And you aren't now." Lois says. "Be careful, Clark."

"Okay." He walks out and then eventually dashes. He doesn't go to the Luthor Mansion. He goes to Oliver's place instead.

Clark knocks on the door. He has a low tolerance right now. "Oliver!" Clark says, knocking again.

Oliver answers finally. "Clark, I'm surprised to see you here."

Clark grabs a fistful of Oliver's shirt and pushes him against the wall. "Have you been lying to me this whole time?"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver pants. "Ease up. Not everybody can take your strength."

Clark lets go. "Lex is alive. What happened?"

"He's alive?"

"Yes."

Oliver sighs. "You're mad that I killed him. But you're upset because he's alive? What is up with that?"

"I'm trying to save a city. I can't help the small crimes if Lex is back on ANOTHER rampage."

"Newsflash!" Oliver says. "You don't have to save everybody, gosh. I help out too. Did you forget that? I could call up Bart and Aquaman if you feel like you have too much on your chest. Or do they mean nothing to you also? Maybe you should just get Kara and leave us alone. Kryptonians are not the only people that help humans. If you haven't noticed, if AC wasn't there to save Lois she could have drowned."

"I went down to save her too, Oliver. Don't even go there!"

Oliver rolls his eyes. "Lex has been here a long time in your life. I'm just saying you need to relax."

"I know," Clark paces. "Sorry."

Oliver just nods him off. "Do you want me to finish the job, Clark? I will if you want me to."

"Don't," Clark says. "Just tell me this." He turns to Oliver. "Does Lex know you tried to blow him up?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him."

"Last time I checked, Lex went down with the Fortress. He still knows about my abilities and my origin."

"I'm just saying that he wouldn't tell anyone. Why would he? Why on earth would he want to hurt a farm boy's reputation?"

"But I'm not just a farm boy from Kansas. I'm an alien from Krypton. Humans have a distinct way of discriminating. Look at the civil war for Cripes sake. They didn't even like themselves. So I say again, why would they accept me, an alien?"

Oliver ponders for a brief moment. "I understand. Just be careful while you're at the Luthor mansion."

Clark chuckles to himself. "That's funny. Lois told me the same thing."

"We both mean it, even though they are for different reasons."

Oliver pats him on the shoulder right before Clark dashes out.

This will be strange. Tess is living here now. What will Lex do, kick her out? Clark knocks on the door. A guard opens the door.

"Hi," Clark says. "I am here to see Lex."

The guard nods. He tells Clark to come inside. Clark finds Lex standing next to his pool table.

"Clark," Lex turns to him. "Or should I say, Kal?"

"Clark fits better," Clark states and clears his throat.

The doors to the Luthor mansion burst open. Tess walks through. "Hello, Lex." She sounds so happy.

"Tess," Lex says. He gives her a grin and a kiss on the cheek. She smiles flattered. "I need to speak to Clark alone."

"Okay," She says. "I'll be upstairs."

"Alright." He says and looks back at Clark. "Somebody tried to blow me up."

Clark sighs. "Really?"

"You wouldn't happen to know who? I'm just saying this because you might not want anyone to find out about your secret."

"I'd never kill you Lex. Even though you so reluctantly tried to kill me."

"It was kill or be killed, Clark." Lex says. "I never wanted things to end like that."

Clark looks away. He knows this is true. "I hope to God that we can be friends again, one day." Clark says. "But I must go."

"Okay," Lex says. "I am again sorry."

"Clark?" Lois calls out when Clark comes home. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Clark says putting his jacket on the hook. "I'm here."

"I was worried sick about you." She comes into view and gives him a hug.

"You were worried about me?"

She blushes and lets him go. "Shut up, Smallville. I fed Shelby for you."

"Thanks." He says.

"Your mom called."

Ever since she confessed that she was the Red Queen, Clark has had a hard time talking to her the same way he used to. "Okay."

"You seem a little tense. Don't worry. Lex won't hurt you, Clark."

Yea, Lex Luthor cannot hurt him physically. He's the Man of Steel. But Lex can surly hurt his reputation. If anyone knows he is an alien they'll go crazy.

"You can tell me what's on your mind. We have no secrets." Lois smiles.  
Clark nods. "It's nothing, really. I'm just going to take a shower and I'll take you out for dinner."

She kisses him on the cheek. "I love you, Clark."

"Love you too."

**Page 1**

**Britney**


	2. Chapter 2: Stiletto

Red

Smallvile Fanfiction

**Chapter Two: Stiletto**

Lois walks out the house late at night. Clark is sleeping. She zips up her leather boot. She is ready to make a move. Being the Stiletto was the biggest decision Lois had to make. Now that she is back with Clark and out of the Blur's picture, she has to make a name for herself. She wants to save people. Being the Stiletto helps with that problem.

Even though Lois doesn't have powers like the Blur, she can still kick butt. She walks down the street corner. This outfit is not that inconceivable. It makes loud noises and the heels are very loud. But the tight fabric is easy to fight in and the Stilettos are perfect for pinning down her enemies. Right now she will act as a super hero she knows more personally than the Blur.

Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen used to do whatever it takes to find justice. She will do the same. Right now she is aiming for revenge and it is towards Lex Luthor.

Clark looks up as Lois walks into the Daily Planet. She has been hovering.

"Yes?" He asks. "Do you need something?"

"I have a big secret and story for the planet!" She says.

"What is it?"

"The Stiletto is back."

"Wh-What?" He stands. "Lois that is very dangerous!"

"Don't be jealous, Smallville. Just because you can't be a superhero doesn't mean you have to rain on my parade."

He smiles to himself. If only Lois knew. "It is still very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Clark, I'm doing you a favor. Now back off."

She walks out of the office. Now it is up to Clark to follow the Stiletto to wherever she is going. Because if she is doing him a favor it probably has to do with the fact that Lex is back in town.

The cold busy streets buzz in Clark's ear. He tries to zero in on one sound: Stilettos clicking in the night. He finds the source and dashes to it. He stands in the shadows as he sees Lois make her way around town.

"Oh my," Lois says. She can see him. He backs into the shadows further. "It's you."

He doesn't say anything. If he does it might give him away. His voice is strangely different than most males of his age. He just nods to give her a simple yes.

"Do you want to help me?" She asks him, stepping closer. He steps back. "I am going after Lex."

He looks at her. Now why on Earth would she want to go after Lex out of all people?

He tries his hardest to deepen his voice. "Why?"

"Lex Luthor has hurt many of my friends. Including the man I love." Stiletto says.

"Who is that?"

She smirks. "That would give me away, duh!"

Clark rolls his eyes. "See you later."

He dashes off and jumps on top of a building. He looks down at Lois. He can track her this way. Or better yet, by flying. Clark flies over Lois, watching her every move. It gets tiring after a while. She does the most stupid things. Well, it isn't that stupid.

She stopped a robbery at a gas station. Only two people were inside, but still. Clark could have single handedly stopped that robbery. Lois probably has bruises from fighting.

Finally, Lois reaches the Luthor mansion. Clark lands on the ground. He slowly walks behind her. She isn't just going to knock on the door, now would she?

She walks over to the back. She looks at the roof and the open window.

_It's bait, Lois. _Clark thinks to himself. He walks up behind her and grabs her by the waist.

"Hey!" Lois shouts. She turns to see his face.

"Don't turn around!" He whispers harshly. She doesn't look. "It's me, the Blur."

She calms. He slowly starts to lift them up off the ground.

"You can fly?" She asks.

"Shut up." He mutters. He sets her down on the ledge. She doesn't turn to look at his face. "Wait here."

She doesn't turn around. She patiently waits for him to see if the coast is clear.

"Go in," He says and dashes away. She turns around to look and see if he's still there. He obviously is not.

Lois walks into the Luthor Mansion as quietly as she can. She doesn't shut the window. On her way down the hall, somebody grabs her.

"Good job, Lois." She mutters to herself. She turns to see it is one of Lex's body guards.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

"Uh.. the Stiletto!" She kicks him in the shin and pins him to the floor. "Don't test me and do not call one of those other body guards with your radar thingy!"

The guy squints at Lois and picks up his radar. She punches him in the face. He gets knocked out pretty fast. Lois stands. Her phone starts to vibrate. She pulls it out and answers.

"I'm pretty busy at the moment." Lois says.

"It's me." The voice, well deep voice cover up, says. It's the Blur. She smiles.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I'm here right now. I'm going to help you. I'm your eyes and ears."

Lois nods. "Okay. But before you help me, can you tell me why you called me?"

"I can tell it is you, Lois."

Lois smiles again. "Really?" For one second she thought that the Blur could have been someone else. After all only one person knew she was the Stiletto and that was Clark. It would be ridiculous to think Clark Kent of all people was the Blur.

But she did at one point. She had this weird thought that Clark was the Blur. Funny, huh?

"Lois." Blur says from the phone.

"Yes?" She says finally snapping back to reality.

"Walk down the hall."

She walks down the hall of the Luthor Mansion. She has never really had a problem with nerves. But now that she has to be the superhero, it is never racking. She knows that it is childish to be the hero and be scared. "To your left," the Blur directs her.

She elbows the guy to her left in the jaw. That knocks him out. She admires her work. But not for long. The Blur barks orders. "In front of you!"

She looks up alarmed. She kicks the guard in his chest. "Lois," The Blur says. "Be careful. Lex knows you. Disguise your voice and do not get too close to him."

"Speaking from your experience?" She asks him.

"I have to go."

"You're leaving me?"

"I'll always be here, Stiletto." That was the first time he has ever called her the Stiletto. She feels a huge amount of respect now that he has called her that.

He hangs up meanwhile. Lois looks over at the empty hallway. So much for her eyes and her ears, the Blur just bailed on her. Or maybe he has hope that she will be okay. He might have helped clear the way for her.

She steps into another hallway to see a pile of guards. Maybe the Blur is really helping her. She walks over them to come face to face with Lex Luthor. He looks over at her. She backs up like the Blur instructed her to. Lex squints real hard.

"Hello," She uses a deeper voice. "I am the Stiletto."

"I read about you when I was gone," Lex says.

She nods. "I don't have any respect for you."

He smiles, "It's good that you've got that out of the way. So, what am I to you? Am I the bad guy?"

"Sure, you can say that." She shrugs.

"What are you going to do?"

She lunges at him. She throws him off guard. He falls to the floor. He tries to look up at her. She pushes his face down. She doesn't want him to see her face. The mask doesn't do good favors for her strange nose.

She punches him repeatedly until he is knocked out. Now she ponders her next move. She never thought she was going to get his far.

She sits down and ponders. She looks out the corner of her eye and sees the Blur. His 's' is burning through the window pain. She steps closer.

His face is yet again, shadowed out. Now that Lois is a superhero she'd think the Blur would want to show her who he is. Now that she is working in the field of helping people she would just love some face to face help.

Her smart genes are starting to kick in. She knows that she would have to know the Blur personally. That has to be the only reason he won't show himself to her. That has to be it.

Then, all of a sudden, the Blur starts waving frantically. She furrows her brow. Then she feels something sharp hit her on the back of her head. She falls to the ground and her eyes slowly start to close.


End file.
